


Stories

by YaDdrg1344



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Art, Basically all the Amis is here, Digital Art, Fan Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaDdrg1344/pseuds/YaDdrg1344
Summary: An art piece where Jehan tells stories to all the Amis at the barricade at night!
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19
Collections: Les Mis Big Bang: Quarantine Edition





	Stories

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188291721@N02/49859138108/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
